


维纳斯 5

by RebeccaF



Category: Markson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaF/pseuds/RebeccaF





	维纳斯 5

本章宜嘉 / ooc / 与本人无关不要上升  
越写越烂，随便看看叭

 

Jackson并没有接受过大学教育，但这不意味着他比那些带着厚重眼镜、呆头呆脑的家伙差了多少。作为一个家境富庶的男孩，他以前受到过的熏陶可谓面面俱到。正因为如此，他被丈夫邀请参加了电影的首映仪式，在结束后的酒宴上，像个交际花一样斡旋在众人之间。

尽管十分疲惫，男孩还是维持着体面的笑容，去应对四面八方探查的、不怀好意的眼光。夜色徐徐落下，星月逐一登场。他把数不清第几只空酒杯放在桌上，带着疲惫的神情从大厅逃到了露台上。

Mark和林在范合作的电影大获成功。才华与金钱两相结合，给亚洲电影史上留下了不可小觑的一笔浓墨重彩。街头巷尾的人们津津乐道着，报刊或新闻也争相报道，一时之间，来自各方的镜头和话筒都迫不及待地试图伸入两人隐私的帷帐，企图获得一些劲爆的消息。

 

“有什么可探查的呢？林在范是个很无聊的人。”朴珍荣在首映仪式开始前也赶到了场，与在后台百无聊赖的男孩攀谈。Jackson漫不经心地摆弄着袖扣，神情晦暗不明。他病还没好透，嗓音还有些沙哑。

“光一个我就够民众娱乐半个月了。”他怏怏地道。“两个神秘的、鲜少在公共场合暴露生活的男人竟然共享同一个情人，” Jackson看见朴珍荣的眼睛睁大了。“这件事真的很有意思不是吗，更何况我还是个男的。”

律师显然没想到他和导演竟也有染，面上的惊讶之色半天也没收起来。Jackson听到前台主持人的致辞，冲他摆了摆手离开了。

 

仅过了几个小时，当他独自站在露台上的时候，却无端生出一股厌恶和恐慌。男孩解开领口上漂亮的玳瑁扣子，重重地吐出一口气。他爱林在范，但又因为爱生出许多担忧，备孕的事情让他有一种深深的背叛感，所以他无法再信任自己的丈夫了。那么Mark呢？一个年轻、爱玩且才华横溢的艺术家，英俊又浪漫，他的身边永远环簇着无数俊男美女，也并不缺少自己这一个。

大概还是觉得偷情刺激吧，Jackson烦躁地想。睡别人的伴侣这种事，于道德上并非正义之举，但也很能刺激像Mark这样大胆又热爱冒险的人。

他已经很久没见过Mark了。到亚洲以后，他们再也没联系过。尽管刚刚的首映礼上这位导演大出风头，但躲在幕后的Jackson仅仅只是透过厚重的天鹅绒，窥到他虚晃的半边身影。他想起曾在Mark的公寓见到的一组摄影作品，镜头下的都市和人群全部没有焦点，仿佛一片流动的、沉默的缤纷湖泊。Mark很喜欢这些相片，他对Jackson 说，当你看不清美的时候，想象可以把美无限放大。男孩无暇顾及他的话，他的唇舌正卖力工作着，以期让这个说话天马行空的导演尽快射出来。

事到如今，Jackson必须得承认他说的是对的。当他看见Mark站在离他几米之外的地方，身上拢着镁光灯光晕时，他的确感觉到了一些突如其来的想念。想念Mark的大笑和温柔的抚摸，想念他投射在自己身上的那种沉静又含情脉脉的眼神。Jackson想，他真的太久没见到Mark了。这件事太糟糕了。

 

露台上的温度比室内低了不少，男孩只穿了一件藏蓝的丝绸衬衫，这会已经有些想要发抖了。在这立了半天，他也没想清楚乱麻一般的感情问题，索性折身准备回去。然而刚走到楼梯口，他却被人从身后突然抱住，甚至来不及尖叫，就被死死捂住了嘴。

箍住他的怀抱很烫。嗅到熟悉的香水味后，Jackson才反应过来抱住他的人是Mark。男人像捉住一只灵活小兔的猎手一般，紧紧地攥着他的腰身和肩头。他的颈窝被灼热的吐息填满了。Mark在他脖子上重重的吮了一口，长叹一声。

 

“Jackson真的好狠心。”他的声音充满了委屈的控诉之意。

 

男孩浑身发软倚在他怀里，分不清他又准备上演什么戏码。Mark沉默了一会，手径直从他衬衣下摆处伸了进去，精准地捻住了右边尚还柔软的乳头。Jackson惊慌地挣了一下，他也熟视无睹。好在兴许是顾忌那些无孔不入的记者，Mark还是把人抱到了立柱后面，那里正好有一个窄窄的、不易被人察觉的平台。

 

“快一个月了，你从来都不和我联系。”

 

熟悉的快感从胸口蹿起，Jackson更加手脚绵软，手推阻的动作也像欲拒还迎。Mark作为一个身经百战的男人，有着一套引以为豪的挑逗手法，足够让各形各色的男女都欲火焚身，Jackson当然也没能例外。他的乳首被轮流揉弄着，迎着漏进来的丝丝冷风，很快变得充血挺立起来。

最近林在范忙于工作，很少和他出去玩。人生地不熟的男孩只好天天待在健身房懒洋洋地锻炼，试图让软塌塌的肌肉重新回来。成效还是很明显——Mark捏了捏他的手臂和腹部，叹气道：“又健身了？不如以前软了。”

男孩唔嗯着，有点想笑。他知道Mark喜欢丰满又柔软的手感。但紧接着男人又握住了部分胸肉，湿热的舌头舔上了耳廓：“但是胸部也大了很多。”这样的言辞又激起了Jackson的羞耻之心。他比以前更加可观的乳房正贴在男人手心，乖顺地散发着温热的温度。

Mark一只手解开他的腰带，滑进了裆部。男孩的阴茎并不纤弱，即使还没勃起，也仍旧鼓鼓囊囊一团。男人的手更加细长，沿着内裤边缘缓缓地探了进去。

 

“哪天也试一下top吧。”男孩闻言惊疑地看了看他。这反应逗笑了Mark，他亲了亲那挂着红晕的圆脸蛋，手指不住地扣弄男孩的马眼。太久没做了，Jackson很快就闷哼一声射了出来。他口中横着两根男人的手指，下身泄出来的精液也被尽数收刮起来。晶亮的唾液纠缠在指头上，Mark模拟着性交的动作进入又撤出，时而还夹住男孩柔软的舌尖摩擦着。

收集了足够的液体后，他把湿淋淋的手绕到男孩身后，留下两个不轻不重的巴掌。尽管Jackson没设防地吃痛了一下，但他的穴口却被蛮横地扒着，无法和臀肉一起收缩。Mark令人神魂颠倒的手指探入了。男孩拉长了颈线，完全贴到身后人的怀里去了。他感到自己正被慢慢打开，忍不住发出一声满足的喟叹。

 

“这么喜欢吗，Jack？”

 

男孩的头无力地点了点。他的身后实在太久无人造访，即使是纤细的手指也已经令他痒到难耐了。他的屁股上下耸动着，暗示般蹭着男人的下体。Mark却耐心十足，手指仍在肠道里摸索着。

Jackson已经神智尽失。他的眼睛正以一种较常人更迟缓的频率眨动着，显然已经全情投入到性爱里面去了。空旷无人的露台上，他的体表被晚风吹得冰凉，但内里却更热起来。寂静中男孩甚至听到下体处发出的水声，咕啾咕啾，一声比一声大。他的脸烧了起来。

然而露台的门突然被推开了。他从快感中猛然惊醒，听到几个孩童的声音。Mark侧了侧脸，吻上他的耳朵尖。

 

“哦，林在范的侄女。”

 

Jackson听见那个往日酷爱缩在他怀里听故事的女孩儿正用清脆的声音招呼着同伴，逐渐往他们藏身的地方靠了过来。巨大的紧张感笼罩了男孩。然而此时，他的前列腺忽然被男人恶意地抠刮了几下，前端又突突抖着释放了。他还来不及反应，穴口就被Mark用阳具不由分说地挤开了。

他的视线被短暂的朦胧笼罩了，恢复清明后，男孩垂着头，看见自己的阴茎正被身后的快感刺激着，继续吐露着刚刚没泄完的浊液。乳白色的液体和一些来路不明的液体顺着他的大腿慢慢滴落到地上，渍出一片水洼来。尽管这一切发生的悄无声息，甚至身后男人都刻意压抑着喘息声，但Jackson仍疑心那些滴答的水声、硬物撞进来拍打着臀肉的声音被上帝放大了无数倍，在这个安静的露台上无所遁形。

Mark抽插了几十下，尽管感觉很爽，但也有点捉襟掣肘的意味。他牢牢的抱着男孩，发现他的眼眶里不知何时盈满了泪水。幸好童声又离他们远去了，片刻过后，Mark听见露台的门被关上了。

他把男孩的眼泪吻去，给人把裤子堪堪提上去。不远处有个无人使用的消防通道，Mark抱着他匆匆离开，在走廊上随便找了个储物间躲了进去。Jackson仍然有些失神，他漂亮的衬衣已经被弄脏了，下摆被卷上去，皱巴巴地堆在胸口。等Mark反锁好门回过头，看到的就是这样一副画面：男孩的皮肤柔软雪白，被深色凌乱的衣物遮掩着，黄黑相间的玳瑁扣子簇在下巴附近，把他艳丽妩媚的神情硬生生中和出一种端庄。

Mark恍惚间以为自己看到了维纳斯。他终于明白，原来Jackson于他而言，是这样一个远观和亵玩可兼得的缪斯。男孩的面颊染满了绯红的色泽，昏暗的灯光底下，美的几乎有些惊心动魄。他一边抚弄着衬衣，一边伸出腿勾住男人的腰。

 

“Marky？”

 

这一声呼唤懒洋洋的，让Mark想起朋友bambam家的一只名贵猫咪。一个斜斜的眼波从男孩扑扇的睫毛下溜出来，像是在质询男人怎么还不行动。Mark深吸了一口气，手指紧攥着他的肩，用力地吻了上去。男孩比起刚见面时的稍显青涩成熟了不少，即使身陷缠绵热吻，他也能游刃有余地用脚背缓缓地蹭着男人的胯骨，送上更为大胆的暗示。  
从某种意义上来说，Jackson是Mark的学生，也是他的作品。但现在这个作品脱离了他的掌控，往更美更遥不可及的地方去了。Mark有些沮丧，动作也变得缺乏章法起来。男孩此时却在不动声色间成为了一个引导者，他挺动着腰，看着男人脸上着迷又困惘的神色，心里暗自发笑。

他主动迎上去吻着Mark的脸。男人瘦削的面庞因为这些吻变得线条柔软，甚至沾染了一些天真的稚气。Jackson含着他的唇瓣轻舔，看着他露出嗔痴的表情来。

就是这样。就是这样美丽、易碎但又任人摆布的样子，Jackson渴望这副表情出现在Mark脸上已经很久了。平心而论，Mark是他最喜欢的那种类型：没经历过什么生活的摧残，尽管也游戏人间流连花丛，但也赤诚地敬畏着艺术，淋漓尽致地挥霍才华。这样难得的人肯为他折腰，实在无法不令他洋洋自得。

他的双腿自动折起来，对着男人露出翕动的穴口。Mark屏着呼吸凝视，手轻缓地凑过去爱抚。然而男孩却半是风情半是含怨地怒视了他一眼，这眼神立刻让发挥失常的男人意识到，他想要的并非温柔体贴的对待。

Mark于是凑过去，在艳红的软肉上蹭了几下，直挺挺地往前一送。男孩像是等这一刻很久了，他的手臂和肠肉都热情地环上来，像是想把男人围得密不透风。比起下身的包裹，Jackson脸上的表情更令Mark感到欲望高涨。他的手托着男孩的腰，时不时有细腻饱满的臀肉蹭上来又快速离开。那份满溢柔软的手感令他大为满足，他甚至在抽送片刻后突然退出来，按住男孩的膝盖让他更仰一些。

Jackson正准备享受沉甸甸的充实感，却忽然下身一空。他正要发出不满的呻吟，突然感觉股间温热，Mark的唇舌正在上面狂热地吮吸着。男孩的皮肤一向敏感，常年捂在衣料里的部分被这样细致地、色情地舔舐，瘙痒混合着快感顺着脊骨麻酥酥地窜了上来。他拧着腰试图躲避，却被男人牢牢按住了。

大张的双腿本已足够淫靡，但被Mark如此对待后，更加淫乱不堪。细嫩的腿根处布满吻痕和水痕，暗合着靡靡灯光，形成了巨大的视觉冲击。Jackson心里生出一点惶惑，不过很快他来不及想太多了，因为男人又恶狠狠地撞了进来。他的呻吟本还断断续续，顶弄几十下后却连叫也叫不出来了。男孩被欲望支配了全身，他的手指攥紧了Mark的领口，而小巧的脚趾已经被折磨到蜷缩起来了。一浪高过一浪的快感把他拍到岸上，又卷回欲海，他很快便不经任何抚慰直接被操射出来。

Mark一贯体贴，见他高潮后也不多纠缠，把阴茎抽出来，在他形状不甚明显的腹肌上磨蹭。Jackson缓过神来见他自慰，主动帮他。男孩把自己刚射出来的稀薄液体抹到他的茎身上面，轻轻划弄几下后又离开了。Mark愣了一下，却见他把沾着精液的指头放进嘴里啧啧嘬着，说不好是在嘬自己还是想给他口交。但男孩没有机会了，因为男人已经被此景刺激得直接射了出来。

两人叠在一起拥抱，由粗重的喘息逐渐恢复平静。Mark盯着他皱眉抱怨着衣服的样子忍不住笑起来，得到一个白眼。

 

“有什么可笑的？”

 

男人此刻正咧着嘴，露出一粒小小的虎牙。他看起来像是春游前一晚刚装好行李的小学生。Mark伸手捏了捏Jackson的脸蛋，神色慢慢变得认真起来。

 

“Jackson。”他郑重其事地喊着男孩的名字。男孩正眯着眼寻找着他遗失的纽扣，听见他严肃的语气，愣愣地看了过来。“你跟林在范离婚好不好？”

 

Jackson睁大了双眼。他从未想到Mark会对他说出这种话，尽管他知道这句话里暗含了赞许和认可。但这男人什么都不知道，男孩生出一点恼怒。他不知道两人一起并肩栽进泳池的那个夜晚，不知道在玄关漫长的拥抱，也不知道那些相拥而眠又在醒来时交换早安吻的日子有多么美妙。

他的语气陡然冰冷起来。

 

“Mark Tuan，你知道自己在说什么吗？我凭什么跟他离婚？为了跟你偷情更方便吗？”

 

刚刚还陷在温情中的男人被这态度吓了一跳，他紧抿双唇，眼睛深深地望进男孩毫无善意的眼睛里。他的面孔上仿佛有什么呼之欲出，但挣动几秒后，还是沉默地平静了下去。

 

“不是偷情。”他缓缓地摇了摇头。“Jack，你不知道前一阵子我有多想你。”

 

这次换男孩愣住了。Mark的声音太过真挚，让他被紧逼到角落里不得动弹。他隐约预感到男人要说什么了，而他一旦说出来，很多事情就再也、再也覆水难收。然而还来不及捂住他的嘴，Mark已紧绷着开口，仿佛一根快要断掉的弦。

 

“不是为了偷情，Jack。我想和你在一起，然后结婚。”

 

Jackson被击中了。就像一年前那个泳池边一样，他感到自己被这句话重重搡进了深不可见的未来里面。他嗫嚅着，脑海中没有任何有用的内容。没有一句话适合在此时被说出。

他听见Mark叹了一口气，很轻，但无疑把他推往更不可测的深渊中去了。

 

门突然“笃、笃”地响起了。两人皆是一惊。Jackson把Mark推进门后的角落里，他顾不上看男人的表情，只是努力装作毫无破绽的样子，甜甜地问了一声：“谁呀？”

无人应答。Jackson的喉结颤动着，他攥着门把手打开锁，谨慎地露出一条小缝来。门外的走廊比杂物间还要昏暗，男孩花了一会功夫，才看清门外的人的样子。

“打扰你们很抱歉，但是我想林在范可能正在找你。”朴珍荣对他露出一个公式化的微笑，令Jackson忍不住打了个哆嗦。“换上这件衣服去找他吧，不然他该起疑了。”

男孩接过他手里的东西——一件款式类似的衬衫，只不过扣子是珍珠做的。尽管Jackson很惊讶，但他又没法不认可这男人说的话。时间不知道过去了多久，宴会很可能早就结束了。

他犹豫了一瞬，还是干脆地扯掉身上的衬衣，把布满浅浅红痕的上身裸露在朴珍荣眼前。然而他动作也很快，新衣服立刻又遮住了大好的春光。律师嗤笑一声，突然倾身咬了一口他的唇瓣。

 

“嘉嘉？”他慢条斯理地念出男孩的乳名，犹如爬行动物捕猎时的嘶嘶声。“快走吧。”

 

Jackson又打了个哆嗦，他看见男人的表情开始变冷。男孩幅度很小地往身后看了一眼，咬了咬牙，还是快步离开了。

律师听着他的脚步声逐渐消失在了走廊尽头。一时间，除了呼吸声，朴珍荣再也听不到其他别的声音。但他清楚在他到来之前这里可能发生的事情。他抱着双臂眯起眼睛，瞳孔微微收缩起来。

“Mark？出来吧。”

 

— TBC —


End file.
